


A Day Together

by LightningPriestess



Series: Life of Torchwood [1]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang spends the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Together

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR MERLIN OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE OR CHARACTERS MENTIONED!!! I also do not have anything against Eve Myles.

Naoko always found it amusing how nobody ever realised that it was no longer just John and Scott but was now John/Scott/Gareth. It had been like that since the night that the prologue for the first episode of Torchwood was aired when they'd all gotten absolutely wrecked and they'd ended up sleeping together. Come the next morning, and Gareth was panicking as he believed he may have ruined not only their marriage but their friendship too. 

However, this had all been rectified when both Scott and John had greeted him with a kiss before explaining to him that they were more than happy to have him join their relationship- and he would be a full member that they cared for greatly, no one night here and there crap.

Naoko sighed as she watched Eve glaring at Gareth again; it was just more proof to her that Eve was way to much like Gwen. She wondered if Eve had figured out that John was gay yet- not that he hid anything, mind you. 

"Gareth, explain to our dear Burn here that Colin Morgan is the best Merlin there could possibly be!"

"Oi, Barrowman! I didn't say he wasn't, I said that there wasn't romance between Merlin and Arthur!"

"Shut up, there is too Merthur romance!"

Naoko grinned slightly as she heard Gareth sigh. She wasn't surprised at all to find that this was a conversation that had happened more than once, it was just such a John thing to do.

"If you want to believe there is romance for Merlin and Arthur, John then go ahead. But, please, Burn let him believe whatever he wants." Scott pleaded as he came in from the kitchen.

Naoko watched as Gareth's face lit up when both John and Scott kissed his cheeks. She was glad that no matter what society thought, they were truly happy together. Of course, someone had to interrupt. 

"Should you really be kissing Gareth when your partner is in the same room?" Eve demanded crossly. 

Scott sighed, "There isn't anything wrong with it, Eve."

"Of course there is!! You should be faithful to John, not gallivanting around with that stupid idiot who thinks he can ruin people’s lives!!" She shrilled.

John snapped at that. “He most definitely isn’t ruining our life! He’s a part of our relationship too, has been for about five years!”

There was a long, tense silence as this new information was processed. 

“Are you happy together?” Burn questioned. 

Scott nodded as he replied, “Yes, we are.”

“Then that’s good enough for me!” 

“Would anybody want some tea, then?” Gareth queried as it seemed that Eve wasn’t going to talk anytime soon.


End file.
